


The Challenge

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Childishness, Ficlet Collection, Fights, Friendship, Gen, Jealousy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22363612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “E comunque” iniziò a dire il più grande con aria altezzosa “io lo conosco da più tempo, ed è da più tempo che usciamo insieme. Tu hai cominciato a frequentarlo dopo di me, per cui non puoi arrogare nessun diritto, moccioso.”





	The Challenge

**_~ The Challenge ~_ **

**1 – How dare you?**

Kei fissava Yuri di fronte a sé con l’aria di chi è pronto a saltargli alla gola da un momento all’altro.

Era già da qualche minuto che si guardavano, senza dire una parola, e nessuno degli altri presenti aveva osato chiedere loro che cosa fosse successo di tanto grave da far avere loro quelle espressioni omicide.

“E comunque” iniziò a dire il più grande con aria altezzosa “io lo conosco da più tempo, ed è da più tempo che usciamo insieme. Tu hai cominciato a frequentarlo dopo di me, per cui non puoi arrogare nessun diritto, moccioso.” disse, veemente.

Yuri alzò un sopracciglio, con aria di scherno.

“Già. Tu lo conosci da più tempo e sei più grande di me. Direi che è arrivato il momento di separarsi dalla gonna della mamma, non credi _Inoo-chan_?” rispose, con aria innocente.

L’altro si alzò in piedi, dirigendosi verso di lui, ma si fermò quando nel camerino fece il suo ingresso l’oggetto del contenzioso.

“Dai-chan!” esclamarono i due all’unisono, dirigendosi verso il ragazzo.

“Cosa c’è?” domandò il diretto interessato, perplesso dalle loro espressioni astiose.

“Chinen ha detto che ieri siete usciti insieme e gli hai offerto il gelato. È vero?” chiese Kei con tono accusatore, ma prima che l’altro potesse rispondere il più piccolo s’intromise.

“Kei ha detto che il gelato l’hai sempre offerto a lui e che non vuole essere trascurato a causa di un moccioso. Gli dici quanto è infantile, per favore?

Arioka sbarrò gli occhi, sentendosi preso fra due fuochi.

“Ma... non credo sia un problema, no? Non posso semplicemente comprare il gelato ad entrambi quando usciamo insieme?” domandò, cauto, conscio del fatto che la sua risposta non fosse quella corretta.

E l’espressione dei due glielo confermò.

Lo guardarono male, e poi lo ignorarono, continuando a litigare fra di loro.

Daiki scrollò le spalle e andò a cambiarsi, ben deciso a non lasciarsi mettere in mezzo alle loro discussioni.

Certe volte si domandava se avesse due amici o due bambini a cui badare.

**2 – Delusional**

“Arioka Daiki!”

Daiki sentendosi chiamare alzò lo sguardo, facendo subito una smorfia.

Erano seduti in un Mc Donald insieme a tutti gli altri, e lui aveva avuto quella che non impiegò troppo ad etichettare come malaugurata idea di offrirsi di prendere da mangiare per Yuri e Kei.

E il più grande, evidentemente, aveva qualcosa da ridire.

“Perché a lui hai dato il vassoio con la porzione di patatine più grande?” domandò difatti, stizzito.

Il più piccolo strizzò gli occhi, fissando il vassoio di fronte ad Inoo e poi quello che stava davanti a Chinen, poi alzò nuovamente lo sguardo.

“Kei per favore, non dire sciocchezze. Sono porzioni perfettamente identiche” gli disse, con tono quasi implorante, sperando che l’altro si decidesse a ragionare.

Inutile dire che non fu così fortunato.

“Non è vero! Nella sua porzione ce ne sono palesemente di più!” continuò a lamentarsi il più grande, storcendo il naso e guardando Arioka come se gli avesse appena arrecato un’offesa imperdonabile.

A quel punto Chinen, sentitosi chiamato in causa, alzò lo sguardo in direzione di Inoo, sprezzante.

“Se per te conta così tanto, allora ti do le mie. Non mi abbasso ai tuoi livelli per delle ragioni così stupide.”

Kei arrossì violentemente, incrociando le braccia sul petto e voltandosi dalla parte opposta.

“Dici così solo perché pensi che Daiki voglia più bene a te che a me. Non ho bisogno delle tue patatine, grazie” rispose, cercando di darsi un contegno, riprendendo poi a mangiare.

Daiki non osò commentare oltre, e non disse nulla nemmeno nel sentire Kei continuare a bofonchiare contro di lui per tutto il resto della cena.

Inutile spiegar loro che non c’era uno dei due a cui volesse bene più che all’altro. Se si erano convinti a farsi la guerra, che lo facessero senza dovercelo tirare in mezzo.

**3 – Surrender**

Daiki ne aveva davvero fin sopra i capelli.

Quando aveva proposto che andassero insieme al luna park, aveva sperato di poter mostrare loro come fosse possibile che lui dedicasse le proprie attenzioni ad entrambi, senza poi dover necessariamente lasciar prevalere l’uno sull’altro.

Ma evidentemente Chinen e Kei erano di tutt’altro avviso.

“Daiki, avevi promesso che mi avresti comprato lo zucchero filato” gli disse il più grande, con tono fermo, quello che utilizzava fin troppo spesso per lasciar presagire che sarebbero stati guai se non fosse stato accontentato.

“Ma l’avevi promesso anche a me, Dai-chan! E te l’ho chiesto prima io, quindi non capisco che cosa...”

“Chi se ne importa se tu gliel’hai chiesto prima! Come ti ho detto già innumerevoli altre volte, io lo conosco da prima di te per cui ho il diritto...”

“Non hai nessun diritto! Dai-chan può voler bene a chi gli pare e piace, senza dover pensare che ci sei tu a fare la parte della mogliettina gelosa, Kei!”

“Mogliettina...!”

Stanco di vederli litigare e parlarsi l’uno sull’altro, Arioka fece un passo in avanti e mise loro una mano sulla bocca, certo che fosse l’unico metodo efficace per farli tacere.

“Mi sono davvero stancato di voi due, ragazzi” disse, con tono fermo. “Ora, ho promesso ad entrambi che vi avrei comprato lo zucchero filato, giusto?” i due annuirono, in attesa che continuasse. “E suppongo che considerereste entrambi una gravissima offesa se lo comprassi a tutti e due.”

Probabilmente sentita in questi termini doveva suonare ad entrambi abbastanza ridicola, per cui non dissero nulla, sebbene Daiki immaginasse che la pensassero esattamente in questo modo.

“Ottimo. Allora ho io la soluzione al problema” rispose loro con un sorriso quasi maligno.

Si diresse verso il chiosco, e al suo ritorno aveva in mano un bastoncino con lo zucchero filato. Nessuno dei due resistette alla tentazione, e ruppero il silenzio.

“Per chi è, Dai-chan?” domandò Yuri, speranzoso.

“Sì, per chi è?” gli fece eco Kei.

Daiki sospirò, sorridendo apertamente.

“È per me. Siete entrambi adulti e vaccinati, per cui se volete lo zucchero filato andate pure a comprarvelo da soli!”

Si mise in un angolo a mangiare, non prestando più loro attenzione.

Probabilmente se la sarebbero presa, e avrebbe dovuto sentire le loro rimostranze fino alla fine dei suoi giorni.

Ma non gli importava.

Da quel momento in poi, se non riuscivano a convivere in santa pace, che si arrangiassero da soli.


End file.
